Ek Adhuri Kahaani
by DiVine 21
Summary: My first stry...it's abhirika stry...plz r and r...
1. Chapter 1

**Hlo everyone...so hw r u all...my first stry...actually I'm vry xcited...chalo lets start the stry...**

 **And haan diksha hope so u lyk it...afterall I'm continuing your idea...**

 **Ek Adhuri Kahaani...**

The sun rose with the new shine of new day...everyone rose up lazily...

In cid forensic lab,

Salunke was working on computer...and a girl entered the lab...

Girl- Forensic Doctor Tarika reporting on duty sir!

Salunke- oh tarika...welcome dear...welcome...hw r u...

Tarika- ty sir...m gud...hw r u...

Salunke- m as usual fit and fine sir...aacha aur batao kya haal chal...aapki dono maharaniyan kahan hai...bola tha aapne ki woh aayengi mujhe airport pe lene...par na woh aayi nahi unka phone aaya...

Salunke- oh...mujhe bhi nhi pta ki dono kahan hai aj subah se...subah subah 7 baje hi ghar se nikal gyi thi...aacha tumhare papa subhash kaisa hai...bhut din ho gye uska phone nhi aaya...

 **(a/n- subhash tarika's father, ragini tarika's mother)**

tarika- saare bhut aache hai...uncle...aur unn dono ko main dekhti hu..aane doh zara...aacha acp uncle kaise hai...

Salunke- hoga kahin...kissi ke upar guss se bares rha hoga...

Acp(entering)- kissi ne hume yaad kiya aur hum aa gye...

Tarika- hlo sir...hw r u...

Acp- hlo tarika...nyc to meet u again...hw is your mom nd dad...

Tarika- ol r gud sir...aacha aapko pta hai ki dono maharaniyan kahan hai...they said that they will come and pick me up frm airport...but as usual they didn't...

Two girls(entereing with daya and abhi)- taarikaaaa...

Tarika- tarika ki bachhi...kahan thi tum dono...tum dono ki wjh se late ho gyi main aj...

Girl1- srry...aj galati ho gyi...maaf kar doh...aage se aaisi galati nhi hogi...

Girl2- haan...aj maaf karde plz...

Tarika- nhi main nhi karungi tum dono ko...

Both- plz!yaar...

Tarika- aacha thike hai...aayo...and they share a hug...kaisi ho tum dono...

Both- as usual fit and fine...

Tarika- tumahri abhi tak aadat nhi gyi naaa ek saath bolne ki...

Both- no!humare gifts...

Salunke- ohho PURVI aur SHREYA uss se aram se baithne toh doh phir baatein kar lena...

Tarika- tum dono ke gifts ghr par hai...aj aa hi rhi ho tum saari setting karvane ghr ki...toh le lena...

Both- Yeah!

Acp- abhi tak in teeno ka bachpana gyaa nhi...

Abhi- hlo miss beautiful...hw r u...

Tarika- hlo...m gud...bt who r u...

Abhi- m senior inspector abhijeet...

Tarika- oh...hlo...

Daya- and I'm senior inspector daya...

Tarika- hlo...

Abhi- aapko koi bi problem ho toh mujhe se kehyiga...main aapki mada kar dunga...

Tarika- thanks fr asking...

Tarika (pov)- oh god...kitna flirty hai...aur upar se senior inspector hai...

Daya- abhi bhi aa...kuch nhi ho sakta uska...

 **A/n- so hw was dis...plz tell me in the review...and haan suggestions r always welcome...nd plz do review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hlo everyone...hw r u ol...vry mch surprised frm the response...mujhe nhi pta tha ki aap sabko plot itna pasand aayga...i'm vry haapy to c the response...**

 **Lovedaya(mahi), rajvi21, rajvigirl, shubangi, crazy4kevidareya, abhirikajaan, cute diksha, km-fan, angel srija, Aditi, mistic morning, loveukavin, ravu 161, sakshi, A.S. Anjaana, , kavinsanjana and dear guests...thanks ol fr your supporting reviews...vry haappyy...**

 **And haan Salunke, acp and tarika's father subhash r old frnds...**

 **Nakul was killed by acp himself and shreya, tarika and purvi r best frnds...**

 **So lets start wid the chapter...**

 **Chapter2**

Tarika met everyone in the beuaro...and as she was was vry friendly...ol became her frnds...

At night...

Our trio were at tarika's house...

At her home...

Shreya and purvi were in kitchen arranging the crockery and tarika was in her bedroom arranging her bookshelf...

It seems lyk she was arranging books bt she was lost in some thoughts...

Tarika pov- abhijeet kitna flirty hai...bt as a cop sharp and strict...sabse aache se baat karta hai... sabki madad karta hai...main abhi tak uss se samjh nhi paa rhi...

Purvi- tarika madam kiss ke khayalo mein khoyi hui hai...

Tarika- kissi ke bhi toh nhi yaar...

Purvi- nhi koi toh baat hai...

Tarika- main abhijeet ko abhi tak aachi tarah se samjh nhi payi ...

Purvi- matlab?

Tarika- pehle toh woh flirty hai...dusra...woh sharp, inteeligent, helpful hai...

Purvi- bhai aaise hi hai...chahe woh thode se flirty hai...par bhut intelligent, helpful hardworking aur sweet hai...

Tarika- ek minute...bhai?

Purvi- haan...main unhe rakhi bandhti hu...

Tarika- oh aacha...shreya bhi,...

Purvi- ofcourse...

Tarika- ohk...

Shreya- chalo khaana khaye...

At the table...

Tarika- waise purvi akvin bhut aacha hai...

Purvi (coughing)- aacha...aapko pasand aa gya...

Tarika- koi chance hi nhi...usko toh koi aur pehle se chahta hai...

Aur woh bhi usko chahti hai...

Purvi- shreya ki bacchi tune sab kuch bta diya...

Shreya- haan...aur joh tune mere aur daya sir ke bare mein bataya woh...

Tarika laughs...

Shreya- iska matlab ab tarika ko sab kuch pta hai...

Purvi- ek minute...

Tarika- kya hua...

Shreya- haan kya hua...

Purvi- mujhe tarika tumhare dreamboy ke bare mein nhi pta...

Tarika- madam mera koi dreamboy nhi hai...aur main tumhari tarah nhi hu...agar koi hoga toh sabse pehle tumhe hi bataungi...

Shreya- aacha...

Tarika- hnji...

Nxt mrning,

Tarika was heading towards beuaro...suddenly abhijeet came... and...both fell on the floor...

Tarika- m vry vry srry...

Abhi- m also srry...r u okay?

Tarika- ya...r u okay?

Abhi- yes..yes...actually I was heading towards lab only to collect the files of recent case...

Tarika- oh...m here wid the files only...actually purvi and shreya asked me too come here only...after this we three r going to mall...

Daya- hey tarika...hw r u...

Tarika- m gud...daya where is purvi and shreya...

Daya- they r cuming in just five minutes...they told me bout your plan...

Tarika- ohk...

Daya- can we two also accompany you three..

Tarika- ya it will be fun yaar...

Daya- so what say abhi...

Abhi pov- shreya ke saath jaane ke liye daya kissi ke saath bhi jaa sakta hai...sahi direction mein hai yeh...

Daya pov- boss tum se hi sikha hai sab kuch...

Tarika- so what say guys...

Abhi- ya sure...so lemme give this file to sachin...

Daya- sure...

Tarika- ammm daya...c I know ki u r going becoz shreya is gng,...and I know tht u hadn't confesed yet...so yaar today is the chance...

Daya blushing- tarikaaa...

Tariaka- what...anyways also call Kavin...let purvi and him also spend tymm together...

Daya- dats a gud idea yaar...

Tarika smiled...

Tarika pov- I have to do smting to make them one... bt what? Yes...dats a gud idea...

In the mall,

Tarika to Kavin- Kavin agar tum purvi se pyaar karte ho toh uss leke jao...dono ghumo-phiro...

Kavin- dats a gud idea yaar...

So they go frm there...

Tarika- shreya tum bhi daya ko leke jao...ghumo...ek dusre ko thoda aur jaano...

Shreya- okay...

Tarika- daya go wid her...

Daya- r u sure?

Tarika- ya go nw...

And they leave...

Tarika- abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai...toh hum CCD chale...

Abhi- y nt...

Tarika- huh...

At CCD,

Tarika- abhi main dekh rhi hu ki shreya aur daya ek dusre se bhut pyaar karte hai...bt dono confess karne ka naam nhi le rhe...

Abhi- as usual u r always right...

Tarika pov- lo!phirse shuru ho gya...

Tarika- toh unn dono ko milwane ka ek plan hai...bt I need your support...

Abhi- m always wid u tarika g...

Tarika- what...

Abhi- as a frnd!

Tarika- huh...anyways listen to the plan...

After somtym...

Abhi- tarika vry nyc...dis will surely work...

Tarika- so kal se kaaam shuru karenge...

Abhi- aur main beuaro mein sabkko samjhadunga...

Tarika- gud...

Abhi- nw after u mam...

Tarika pov- oh god...hw will I handle him...bt he know daya vry well...actually better then anyone else...so I have to work with him...for shreya and daya...

Tarika- done...mission **DAREYA** shuru...

 **A/n- so hw was dis...actually I'm vry mch busy these days due to wedding in the house...so short chapters r there...and in july my xams r starting...so hope u will understand my problem...**

 **Plz do review...**

 **Bbye...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo guys...whatsup...thanks to ol who reviewed ... srry can't thank sepretly...**

 **So lets start with the chap...**

 **Chapter3**

Next day in beuaro...

Abhi told everyone about mission DAREYA... now everyone know what to do...

purvi was doing work on computer... and daya was taking file frm her desk...when shreya passed by there...

purvi puts her leg in between... and shreya was about two fall...when two arms saved her...and cute eye lock up...

 **Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala luv…**

 **Hota hai joh luv se zayada…waise wala luv….(daya holding hand of shreya)**

 **Isq wala luv…hua johdard bhi toh aaj humko zyada hua…**

 **Isq wala luv, yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zayada hua…**

 **Isq wala luv, Agar ye usko bhi hua hai fir bhi mujhko zayada hua…**

 **Isq wala luv…..**

 **Meri neend jaise pehli baar tuti hai, aankhe mal ke maine dekhi hai subah,**

 **Hui dhoop zayada leke teri roshni din chada,**

 **Isq wala luv…**

And sachin coughs...

Shreya- oh sorry...

Daya- thike ho tum...

Shreya- haan...thanks...

Daya- its okay...

After both went...

Abhijeet gave purvi a hifi...

Abhi- purvi vry nyc...

Purvi- thanks bhai...

Sachin- chalo ab nxt plan shuru karna hai...

Purvi- yes!

Suddenly beauros phone rang...

Dushyant- hlo...ya cid beuaro...kya? kahan...thike hai hum abhi aate hai...sir andheri east mein kissi ki laash mili hai...

Abhi- toh chalo...

They go on the crime spot...investigate there and send the body to lab...

At beuaro...

Daya- purvi uss aadmi ke call records se kya pta chala...

Sir call records bas aate hi honge...

Daya- shreya uske mobile se kuch mila...

Shreya- nhi sir...saara data destroy ho chukka hai...

Daya- hmm...

At forensic lab,

Tarika was going somewhere...and she didn't saw the a pebble lying beside...stepped on it and was about to fall when abhi saved her...and a eye lock up was there...

Bt it was interrupted by dr. Salunke... **(har baari galat tym pe aate hai doctor sahab)**

Salunke- aarree abhi tum yahan...

Abhi- haan sir...mujhe woh file chahiye thi joh acp sir ne kaha hai...

Salunke- haan... aa jao...

Abhi- yaaa...

Tarika thought something, smiled and went inside...

Case was solved till evening...

In the beuaro-

Tarika came to give the file of todays case...and sat with shreya and purvi...

Daya- abhi yaar aj saare free hai...acp sir bhi conference pe gye hai

Abhi- haan toh...

Daya- toh chalo naa bahar dinner pe chalate hai...hum sab...

Abhi- plan toh bura nhi hai...

Daya- everyone...attention plz! Actually aj dinner ka plan ban rha hai toh kaun kaun jaa rha hai...

Pankaj- main!

Abhi- as xpected...

Sachin- sir aj sab free hai...toh saare hi challenge... Kyu?

Purvi- y nt...it will be fun...

Abhi- chalo phir saare aapne ghar jaake tayaar ho ke blues hotel pahunch jaana 09:00 baje tak...

All- yes!

At hotel-

all reached and ordered some snacks...and had a light chit-chat...after waiter handed them the menu card and asked them fr dinner...

abhi- yeh kaam merse nhi hota tum hi decide karo...

daya- main nhi kar sakta ...shreya tum hi decide karo...

dushyant coughs...

Kavin- yeh lo purvi...

Purvi- thanks!

Abhi- tarika g...ap bhi dekhiye naa...

Tarika- hm...

In between-

Tarika- chalo koi game khelte hai...

Abhi- nyc idea...

Purvi- bt kya khele...

Tarika- dumshrads...

Sachin- haan haan lets divide the teams...

Tarika- meri aur shreya ki team...

Shreya- done...

Pankaj- bt pehle kaun choose karega...

Daya- toss kab kaam aayega...bolo shreya heads ya tail...

Shreya- tails...

Daya- and...and it's tail...

tarika- awww...chalo shreya...choose...

Shreya- dushyant sir...

Tarika- purvi... ofcourse...

Shreya- pankaj...

Tarika- Kavin...

Shreya- sachin sir...

Tarika- freddi sir...

Purvi- ab toh doh seniors hi reh gye...

Tarika pov- hope so shreya daya ko choose kare

Shreya- daya sir!

Tarika smiled...

Tarika- aao ab aur koi chara nhi hai mere paas abhi...aao meri team mein...

Dushyant- So shuru kaare...

All- yes...

Tarika- sabse pehle hum movie denge...

Shreya- done...

Tarika- toh kaun aa rha hai?

Shreya- sachin sir...

Sachin- ohk...

And tarika gave "Ramaiya Vastavayia"

Oh God! humare sachin sir toh phas gye...

First he inacted ram...and baaki sab karna toh bhut difficult tha...and they loose...

Shreya- chalo abb aapki team se kaun aa rha hai...

Kavin- main aata hu...

Tarika- k...jao sipahi...

Kavin- yes mam...

Shreya gave her "dillwale dulhaniya le jayenge"

Kavin- nyc...

Daya- shreya itni aasan movie...

Shreya dekhte toh jayie...

And yes...it was purvi who gussed the movie...everybody clapped...and purvi was blushing...

Shreya- dekha...

Daya- hanji...

Tarika- nxt plz...

Daya- m cuming...

Purvi- Hum dil de chuke sanam...

Tarika in ear of purvi- awesome yaar...

Purvi- thanks!

And yes shreya gussed it...

Everyone clapped...

This way they finished there dinner...and left fr there home...

At beach-

Tarika was sitting and was engrossed in some thoughts and abhi was some distance away frm her...he was walking along the shore...

Some guys came and started teasing tarika...bt tis was nt upto teasing they started cuming closer...tarika wanted to escape bt can't...and then one guy tried to touch her...a tight slap on his face...and soon the guys were off fm here...

Tarika- abhijeet thanku so mch...agr tum nhi hote toh pta nhi kya ho jata...

Abhijeet- kuch nhi hota...aur tum itni raat ko yahan...

Tarika- haan mujhe raat ko yahan aana bhut pasand hai...aur tum?

Abhijeet- oh! Jab bhi mummy papa ki yaad aati hai toh main yahan aa jata hu...

Tarika- could clearly see pain on his face...

Tarika- chalo ab ujhe chalna chahiye...

Abhijeet- aao main tumhe chod du...

Tarika- nhi its okay... I have my car...

Abhi- ohk...

Tarika was about to move when-

Abhijeet- tarika main woh nhi hu joh tum mujhe samjhti ho...

Abhijeet went and tarika stood there surprised...

 **A/n- so guys...hw was dis...and thanks to ol those who reviewed...srry can't thank u individually...so do r and r...**

 **Bbye ol...**

 **Tc...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hlo everyone...a vry hearty thanks to ol those who reviewed...lets start wid the nxt chap...**

Same day,

Tarika was sitting in the balcony of her house with a mug of coffee...and she was engrossed in deep thoughts...

Yes he was him only about which she was thinking...bt a question was there in her mind...why was she thinking about him...is she falling in love with him...no way...how could she?

And her phone rang...

It was of purvi-

Purvi- hi tarika tum thike ho naa...

Tarika- haan main thike hu...kyu kya hua...

Purvi- nhi woh bhai se abhi baat ho rhi thi...toh joh aj hua uske bare mein btya mujhe unhone...toh maine socha ki ek baaari puch lu ki tum thike ho ya nhi...

Tarika- ohho purvi...m vry fine...tm ab tak soyi nhi...

Purvi- yeh question toh main tum se bhi puch sakti hu...

Tarika- main toh abhi aayi hu...

Purvi- main bhi bas sone lgi thi...

Tarika- toh chalo soyo...kal subah jaldi beuaro pahunchna hai...yaad hai na kal dcp chitrole ko file submit karni hai...

Purvi- oh god main toh bhul hi gyi thi...maine toh abhi tak uska kuch bhi nhi kiya...chalo bbye...mujhe woh file bhi complete karni hai...aur kuch data bhi feed karna hai...

Tarika- chal thike hai...bbye..gn...

Purvi- gn...bieee...

Nxt day, beuaro-

Purvi was feeling vry sleepy...as there was no entertainment source...becoz everyone was busy wid there work...

And she went to abhi-

Purvi- bhai...

Abhi- kya hua purvi...

Purvi- main bore ho rhi hu...

Abhi- toh?

Purvi- toh chalo naa coffee peene chalte hai naa...

Abhi- nhi puvi...mera mood nhi hai...

Purvi- toh main tarika se puchu...

Abhi- as your wish...

Tarika entering-

Tarika- kissi ne mujhe yaad kiya...

Purvi- tarika...tum yahan...

Tarika- haan main yeh file dene aayi thi...shreya aur baaki sab kahan hai...

Purvi- acp sir ke saath conference mein gye hai...aur hum teen-char log hi yahan pe hai...

Tarika- ohh!

Purvi- ohh kya...main bore ho rhi hu...

Tarika- toh chalo naa coffee peene chalte hai...vaise bhi main café hi jaa rhi thi...

Purvi- oh really...

Tarika- saare chalte hai naa...

Sachin- nhi...mujhe bhut kaam hai yaar...

Tarika- sachin plz chalo naaa...

Sachin- tarikaaa...

tarika- plzzzz...

Sachin- chalo...

Tarika- vry gud...pankaj tum bhi chal rhe ho naaa...

Pankaj- m toh always ready doctor tarika...

Tarika- wow! Purvi apne bhai se bhi puch loki woh humare saath aayenge...

Abhi- purvi aapni frnd se keh doh ki main nhi aa rha...

Tarika- purvi aapne bhai se pucho kyu?

Abhi- purvi unse kaho ki mera mood nhi hai...

Purvi- ohho kya ho rha hai...aap log khud hi baat kar lo naa...sachin sir, pankaj chalo...yeh dono aapne aap aa jayenge...

Pankaj- chalo...

After they left...

They both were lost in each other...

Means aakho aakhon mein baatein...

 **Tarika- kya hua?**

 **Abhi- kuch nhi...**

Aankhon Ki Gustakhiyan Maaf Hon

Aankhon Ki Gustakhiyan Maaf Hon

 **Tarika- naraz ho?**

 **Abhi main kyu honga naraz...**

Ek Tuk Tumhe Dekhtein Hain,  
Jo Baat Kehna Chahe Zubaan, Tumse Ye Woh Kehtein Hain,

 **tarika- srry naaa...**

 **abhi- jao main nhi manata!**

Aankhon Ki Gustakhiyan Maaf Hon

Aankhon Ki Gustakhiyan Maaf Hon

 **Tarika- aacha baba ab toh maan jao lo kaan pakde...**

 **(and she holds her ears)**

 **Abhi- ek shart pe...**

 **Tarika- kya...**

 **Abhi- aj se hum dono frnds and aj ki treat meri...**

 **Tarika- done...**

And sachin enters finding them and breaks the silence...

Sachin- sir aap log aa rhe ho ki nhi...

Abhijeet- haan chalo...

Tarika- lets go...

 **A/n- srry guys...pta hai mujhe aj aacha nhi likha aur thoda chota hai...bt yaar srry...tym hi nhi mil paa rha...**

 **Anyways ab pta nhi kab update karungi...uske liye bhi srry...**

 **Chalo abhi I need to run...bbye...**

 **And plz do review...suggestions r always welcome...  
**


End file.
